Beauty On The Roof
by ATigressAshore
Summary: Peeta and Katniss's time together is limited before they enter for the Quarter Quell. And where else but celebrate on the roof? Because there, too, there is beauty. Lemony. Catching Fire oneshot.


After my shameful Six Sires story that kicked the bucket not soon after it started (late 2010), I decided that, with all the Hunger Games buzz and that I re-read the entire series over again for good measure, I'd give a Katniss x Peeta oneshot a go. I don't know when this one-shot would take place, perhaps on the roof in Catching Fire? Eh, just have fun on your own.

Author's Note: Our little friends will be on the roof, and I saw it in the movie as being sort of enclosed by the window they look out of and concrete walls. It seems dark like a room, and I only saw the door as a source of light. So, sorry if it's inaccurate. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't anyone or anything except for the fact that it's a Fanfiction. I wish I did though.

* * *

><p>"<em>It feels like such a luxury, sleeping with Peeta again. I didn't realize until now how starved I've been for human closeness. For the feel of him beside me in the darkness<em>."  
>- Katniss, <em>Catching Fire<em>

After making yet another great impression on the Gamemakers, our time before another shot in the arena is limited. And Peeta says we should make the best of this time, and spend it together; I agree.

Peeta gently nudges my hand, gesturing for our fingers to link together. We come upon the ladder for us to climb, and we do so, coming upon the roof. It is night-time, and the lights from the Capitol appear. I find it... beautiful. We don't have anything like this in District Twelve. I look at Peeta, who's looking out as well. I can see the lights reflect in his eyes. He looks at me, and I don't return his gaze. I look down, remembering that ths is likely the last bit of the city lights I will see... until I'm dead.

I turn my head towards the opening where the ladder is, and when I look back at Peeta, he has is arms relaxed at his sides. I crawl over to him and rest in his arms, my head on his chest. He puts his cheek on my hair, and sighs. "Katniss..." he whispers, putting one hand on my jaw line. I look back up at him, and he puts his lips right onto mine.

But this is no ordinary kiss. Not like the ones we had in the cave, or the ones we had when we slept together in my bed, after I woke up from nightmares. He seemed to latch on tightly, only releasing to breathe. Suddenly, a rush of energy overcomes me, and it's strange. Never have I felt this before in such magnitude. I'm collapsing under him.

I cannot justify this, not clearly. I want to get up, to get fresh air, but we're already on the roof. And this time, I, for some reason, want to stay under him, his warmth, and experience this... wonder. At this point, we do not care that there's a possible chance that the Capitol can see us through the window.

Peeta is groaning in pleasure, struggling for air. And so am I. We break apart, panting like racehorses. But not too long after, only a few seconds, Peeta slowly goes down onto me again, this time, picking at my shirt, and moving his hands down to my waist, and then to my hips, and then...

I take a sharp breath in, the sound radiating through the concrete walls of the roof. Peeta looks down at me, and I move over towards a little nook in the roof. It's still in view of the window, but we're behind a slab of concrete, privacy from the ladder-opening. He presses his lips onto my own, getting back to what he was doing, fiddling with my shirt and pants. I do not know what is happening. I'm crying and smiling on the inside at the same time. His sheer size, his broad shoulders and chest, covering my smaller but fit body, scares me somewhat, making it hard to breathe... but I cannot let go.

He looks at me with want, slowly and gently taking my shirt off, and then my pants. In the madness, he also throws aside the same clothing of his. Before we know it, we're both naked, and in fear and somewhat in humitiation, I slam against the concrete nook somewhat quietly, away from the lights enough. But I don't want the beauty of the city to leave me. I curl up, covering myself. Peeta looks at me, cupping my face in his hands, breathing heavily, and we're kissing again. Tears run down my face from sheer stress from the situation, and Peeta looks at me lovingly, and still, with want.

"Katniss... beautiful... I want..." he manages to say in a half moan, half whisper. He reaches his hand and touches my hips, going down towards my... female area. All of a sudden, my hips buck towards him, my back arching. I now know what I want, and so does Peeta. He slides me towards the window again, and I'm afraid, almost, of getting spotted. But I can't care right now.

In an instant, he's inside me. His warmth against mine. A cannon just went off in my body, in my mind, and I groan and make some other noises I didn't know I could make, breathing quickly, Peeta thrusting in and out, each thrust an explosion. The tension and pain is so great, that I tilt me head back and scream into my pile of clothes as Peeta goes in deeper every time, each careful and slightly delayed thrust pushing my hips, and eventually my body, back towards the wall.

His head is against my shoulders and neck, his deep and quick breathing creating bits of water on my skin, his teeth making a mark on my neck. I look over at him, and he looks like he is concentrating, very deeply. But I need more, and I push him on. He thrusts very deeply inside me and makes some funny groaning noises at the surprise, and I cry out. He looks at me, very concerned, right in the middle of the act. He's still inside me, but he's thrusting more slowly and smoothly, his body doing now what it was meant to do by doing this act of love, and I can feel it. He looks at me and cups my face once again in his hands, giving me a light kiss as tears flow down my face. It's overwhelming, but I want more.

So I once again push him on, and he's back into it, quickly now, and all I do is stare at the beauty of the city. It's just me and Peeta, as one, in the darkess, as close as we can be, and right now, in the most beautiful place I can imagine. My mouth, I now realize, has been open very lightly this entire time, and my eyes glazed with tears, looking at the lights. While I'm taking in the beauty, the stillness of the moment, Peeta brushes a hand onto one of my breasts, and I can tell from the way he looks at it that he's... amazed? Who knows.

After all this, Peeta collapses at my side, kissing me gently afterwards, rubbing his hand on my belly. "You're beautiful, Katniss," he says genuinely, breathlessly. He's smiling, and after all that, we look out the window, and smile at one another. He looks at me, saying, "I wish we could be here forever, in a moment like this, somehow."

I agree. "Somehow," I whisper. I move myself over, resting my head on his chest, and I turn my head, and see the beauty of the city, the beauty of Peeta, the beauty of the moment. Never did I know what there could be so much beauty on the roof.


End file.
